Just A Phonecall Away
by BelovedShadow
Summary: When Sasuke gets an early morning call from a horny Itachi, he thinks he knows exactly what to expect. He's wrong. ITASASU SMUT!


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the works of Masashi Kishimoto. **

**WARNING: Herein lies smut. **

**A/N: I just found this on my flashdrive. After looking it over, I decided that although this is one of my first fics, it's decent enough to post for you people.**

**Enjoy!**

Sasuke inhaled deeply as he scrubbed at his face. He was using grapefruit scented exfoliating acne wash. He had never had a pimple, blackhead, or any other sort of blemish, but it couldn't hurt to be safe, and he'd been rubbing his face till it was almost RAW every morning since he was fifteen years old. That was a lot of mornings, considering he was about four months into his 20th year of life.

With a satisfied look into the mirror, the Uchiha peeled off the royal blue gloves that he used to wash himself with, and splashed water onto his sud-covered cheeks, getting the more sensitive areas free of soap using a bathing cloth.

When he was positive that his face could not POSSIBLY get any cleaner, he padded it dry with a hand towel and stepped over to the shower, he reached to turn the faucet on, only to hear his phone ringing in his bedroom. With a slight frown of disappointment about his morning routine being disturbed, Sasuke straightened up and walked over to his end table, tapping his hand against the cool glass of his phone, where it was displaying the word 'answer' surrounded by a green rectangle.

"Hello?"

"You sound chipper." a deep voice replied.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and walked with the phone over to his armchair, where he posted himself comfortably on the edge. "You know I'm a morning person. Besides, it's already eight thirty; any decent human being should have themselves mentally ready by this time of day."

Sasuke smiled as he heard the man on the other line let out an incredulous snort. "What world are YOU living in?"

"Same as you, more or less. How's New York treating you?"

"As well as any place where I'm separated from you always treats me – terribly."

Sasuke leaned back in his arm chair and smiled softly to himself, glad to receive the compliment, even if it wasn't an obvious one. "London is lonely without you, too, Nii-San."

Itachi let out a deep breath, and yawned slightly, before responding. "How lonely?"

The younger Uchiha scoffed. "What kind of question is that?" He could _feel_ Itachi smirking into the phone.

"Just wondering if you're as lonely as I am, that's all."

"Certainly not, seeing as I'm not the one who called. Especially considering that it's coming on four in the morning where you are. Have you been to sleep yet?"

"No, I can't sleep. That's why I called."

"Ah. What's keeping you awake?" Sasuke asked, with a concerned frown ornamenting his otherwise perfect features.

"I keep thinking of things that distract me from resting..."

Sasuke shivered, able to feel faint traces of perverted implications under his brother's words. This was of course no shock to the younger Uchiha. Itachi was a pervert in the worst of ways, and had proven to his little brother on multiple occasions that the worst of ways and the best of ways were only separated by an excruciatingly thin line.

"Things like what?" Sasuke asked breathily, rising from the armchair to walk over to the kitchen, planning on getting a cup of ice to calm his nerves some. His upstairs kitchenette had no ice cubes, and he made his way to the full kitchen downstairs, he had one hand reaching towards the freezer handle when the deep husky voice of the elder Uchiha returned.

"What are you wearing?" Itachi asked quietly.

Sasuke froze. '_What are you wearing'_. That was always how it began. It was a simple question, to most people- but not to Sasuke, and not to Itachi. This question was always a landmark of sorts, it never mattered what Sasuke's answer was, unless he said he was naked, which he almost never was. Sasuke looked down at his attire and truthfully reported to his brother that he was wearing a bathrobe and black flip flops. It was of zero importance, Itachi's next words were the same as Sasuke knew they would be.

"Take it all off." The elder Uchiha requested.

Sasuke puffed out his cheeks and released a trembling breath, blowing the air upwards towards his forehead and succeeding in getting his bangs out of his face, only to have them fall back into his eyes. He gave up on his hair, and obediently undid the belt of his robe, letting it pool at his feet before stepping out of the shoes.

"It's off."

"Where are you?" Was Itachi's next muttered inquiry.

"Kitchen."

"Which?"

"London mansion. West wing. First floor." Sasuke's answers were staccato and automatic. He knew he was about to be late for work. He knew his boss would be pissy. He knew he'd be too exhausted to do anything with his day... But he knew what Itachi was about to do with him, and the consequences of that activity became meaningless as he felt his body tense in anticipation, yearning for the sound of his brother's deep voice to return.

"Lie down on the floor."

"I can pull out the bed in the living room sofa if you want me to do tha-"

"I want you to do what I just asked you to do." Itachi snapped back.

Sasuke shivered as he laid himself against the cool marble tile. He put the phone on speaker, and set it next to himself. He then ran his fingers across his skin, biting his lip as he surrounded his now pulsing cock with his left hand firmly. He stroked himself at a teasing pace, but was unable to withhold a low moan from escaping his throat. Itachi chuckled, and Sasuke knew his elder brother had rolled his eyes.

"Always getting ahead of my commands, Otouto. I didn't tell you to touch yourself, did I?"

"Mmmm... N-no..." Sasuke whimpered out, allowing his hand to move slightly faster.

"Then why are you doing so?" Itachi asked playfully, in truth feeling rather amused by his brother's behavior.

"I'm so hard... And this feels SO good..." Sasuke answered, proving himself right as his fist viciously attacked his pulsing heat, sending the sensation of even more delicious friction to his brain.

"Now, now, Sasuke. I haven't even taken off my pants. You're being a very selfish lover, especially considering that we both know you'll finish faster anyway and want to go to sleep."

Now it was Sasuke's turn to chuckle. "Oh, hush! You... Fuck... You probably started... Before you even called..."

"Haha, it seems you've called my bluff. You can't blame me though; usually you can't tell if IM doing it- seeing as I don't turn myself into a little moaning whore like YOU do."

Sasuke whined, gripping himself tighter. He loved Itachi's voice. He would be content to do nothing but listen to Itachi talk about nonsense all day every day for the rest of his life. However, at that _particular _moment, he wanted to hear Itachi speaking in a way that was a little more robust than the average small talk. -If the average small talk consisted of poking fun at each other's masturbation habits... Which it did.

"Aniki... Say something..."

"Like?" Itachi asked, tainting his voice with both amusement and lust.

Sasuke gave no verbal reply, instead hissing as he pinched a nipple with his right hand, he knew that Itachi could hear the sounds he was making, and his modesty disappeared with the knowledge that he must have been turning Itachi on.

"Mmm... Itachiii... It feels..." he cut himself off, letting out a desperate yelp when he mistakenly scratched himself with his nail. He loved and hated the pain turned pleasure and moaned again when he heard Itachi release a shaky breath.

"Sasuke..." Itachi muttered.

"Y-yes?"

"Where are your hands?"

"On my chest... And... Elsewhere."

"Don't tease. What are you doing that's making you cry out like that?"

"I'm stroking my cock... With my left hand... And-"

"Put your right pointer finger in your mouth."

Sasuke could feel his breath hitch at the request, but he obediently placed his index finger in his mouth, and sucked on it, imagining that it was much bigger than it was- and that it was something other than a finger. He could hear Itachi breathing heavily on the other end of the line, and it encouraged him to want more of the slim digits in his mouth. Still, Itachi had only told him to suck on ONE finger, so he waited anxiously for his next instruction.

"Is it wet?" Itachi asked in a strained tone.

"Mmhm..." Sasuke barely managed to reply, as he gripped himself tighter, and increased the pace of his hand against his most sensitive flesh.

"Good, now take it out of your mouth, and push it into your-" Itachi was cut off by the sound of a painfully delicious moan traveling to his ears through his mobile device. He smirked to himself, and let out what would have sounded like an annoyed sigh- if Sasuke didn't know him so well. "You couldn't even wait for me to finish telling you?" he asked, tightening his hold on his own throbbing member as he listened intently to the desperate mewls and moans that his brother was emitting.

"Aniki?" Sasuke breathed out, almost hesitantly.

"Yes?" Itachi replied.

"It feels good..." Sasuke purred into the phone, impaling himself with his finger, and letting it brush against his inner cavern in the most delectable of ways.

"Take it back out."

Sasuke whined in disagreement, but ultimately did as he was told and pulled the moist digit out of his anus.

"Now let's try this again. Put your right pointer finger in your mouth, and suck."

Sasuke put his finger back into his mouth, and moaned slightly to himself, enjoying the musky taste of his own ass as he sucked. He could hear the effort of Itachi's labored breathing over the phone, and he knew that Itachi was finding his own pleasure as well. Sasuke easily pictured the strong, capable hands of his brother as they would wrap around that delectable cock. He gasped when he heard Itachi's breath hitch, a sure sign that the elder was close.

Sasuke released a long drawn out moan, as he thought of the beautiful image of what the other Uchiha was doing.

"I hope that sound wasn't you fingering yourself before you were told again…" Itachi muttered halfheartedly.

"N-no, Nii-San… I was just… Just thinking… of you…" Sasuke answered honestly, letting the hand that was around his dick speed up in its motions.

However, the younger brother froze when he heard the living room door opening. He was only two rooms away, in the kitchen. He was definitely about to be caught in a compromising position by whoever had just appeared in his house, but he was experiencing too much pleasure at that point to care. He closed his eyes, ready for embarrassment, and continued stroking himself vigorously when he heard a familiar chuckle, and felt a body that he'd come to know all _too _well swoop down atop his.

"Foolish Otouto. Now, what would you have done if I was someone else? Surely, you heard me before I came in." Itachi commented, swatting away his brother's hand and replacing it with his own.

Sasuke smiled, connecting their lips in a passionate kiss and bucking into his brother's hand. It was so rough, and held him so much more firmly. "I thought you were in New York." He said shyly, leaning back to allow Itachi to decorate his neck with love-bites and kisses.

"I decided to come home, but you were so busy washing that pretty face of yours that you didn't even hear me come in. I decided it'd be fun to play a little game with you. Besides, wanking off in the foyer is oddly exhilarating. Probably because of all the windows."

Sasuke smiled at that, and ran his hands down his brother's back, feeling his cock grow even harder in Itachi's hand, just from the feeling of the elder man's skin.

"You shouldn't play dirty tricks on me like that, Aniki. What if someone else _was _walking in here? You've turned me into a complete puddle. I'd have had no defense if they took advantage of my overly-aroused state." Sasuke complained with a playful pout, tangling his fingers in Itachi's hair as he spoke. He was absolutely and entirely addicted to Itachi in every way, and even the lightest of touches or most soft-spoken of words could set him on edge with ease.

"Well then, Sasu-Koi – I suppose we're quite lucky that it _was _me who walked in. Although, I must admit, I also intend to take advantage of your overly aroused state."

Sasuke hmmed in agreement of that notion, and bucked farther upwards towards his brother's body. "It would be sinful for you not to."

Itachi smirked at the suggestion that it was a sin for him _not _to commit sodomy with his own brother, but focused himself on more important things. Namely – the feeling of Sasuke's nipple against his lip as he sucked on the younger's chest. He used one hand to brace himself on the kitchen floor, and pushed the other forwardly into Sasuke's mouth.

The younger Uchiha needed no further instruction, and sucked graciously at the fingers, as if they were a rare delicacy that he only treated himself to on a yearly basis. When they were sufficiently moisturized, two slipped easily into Sasuke's semi-prepared ass.

"Don't waste time with that, Itachi. Just fuck me already…"

Trying not to roll his eyes at the request, Itachi obediently aligned himself with his brother's entrance, and pushed. Sasuke bit his lip forcefully, trying to help deal with the pain, but that was useless. Itachi was stretching him in a way that was always painful, no matter how many times they did it – and they'd done it almost _countless _times. Sasuke was just so damn tight, though.

"Are you okay?" Itachi asked breathily, panting against his brother's ear as he tried to restrain himself from moving and harming the beautiful creature below him. Sasuke nodded weakly, and Itachi began to move.

It was painful at first, like rubbing against a fresh wound, but Sasuke quickly recovered when he felt the heat of Itachi's erection brush against his prostate deliciously. He groaned at the contact and lazily moved his hips, trying to force Itachi even deeper inside of him.

Itachi got the message, and attacked the younger Uchiha's prostate with passionate vigor, adoring the audible sounds of Sasuke's pleasure. Sasuke sat up slightly and wrapped his arms around Itachi's shoulders, giving himself the necessary leverage to buck down against the elder's dick with each thrust. He could feel sweat beading on his chest and abdomen, but refused to separate himself from his brother by even the slightest fraction of an inch. It felt too euphoric, too hot, entirely too GOOD to be real. But this was real. If nothing else in the world was real, then the desperate pounding of Itachi's heart against his was the only reality left.

"Stop thinking..." the elder teased, attacking his Otouto's prostate with a particularly savage thrust in order to regain his attention.

"Sorry... I was basking in my love for you." Sasuke replied, licking at Itachi's ear and rutting his exposed cock against brother's hard abdomen, and purring delightedly at the feeling.

"I love you too. Now tell your mind to shut up and take this dick up your ass, or else I'll make you do some more work."

"I don't mind working." Sasuke retorted, flipping them over so that he was straddling his brother, and managing not to extract Itachi's penis in the process. He moaned and bounced down on his brother's length, striking another sensitive spot inside of himself.

For a moment, he stopped bouncing and simply rocked against Itachi, deliberately clenching his walls as he did so. Sasuke was rewarded with a throaty groan from Itachi, and they both knew that the end was nearing. They'd already driven themselves so far on the phone.

Sasuke held on desperately to his building pleasure, torn between the desire to make it last and the desire to allow himself to be lost in ultimate passion.

"Not gonna let yourself come for me, Otouto?" Itachi accused in a strained voice.

"Mm... You're... N-not... Not... Either..." Sasuke panted, already feeling his balls clinging against his body, desperate for release.

"You first." Itachi insisted, knowing that his ability to keep his tone calm and almost entirely unaffected by their love-making pissed Sasuke off. He didn't care. He was so close now... He grabbed hold of Sasuke's dick and began stroking it at a harsh quick speed, forcing his little brother to -not entirely willingly- spill his seed all over their bellies, just as Itachi lost control of his own.

They lied there together, catching their breath, before Sasuke sat up and stretched, wincing at the pain in his ass.

"Ugh! You're dick's already too big when we do it in _bed. _Must we farther torture my back by doing it on hard marble floor?" he hissed, rubbing at the offended area in annoyance.

Itachi grinned. "Oh, come on now, Otouto. It almost sounds as if you don't _like _getting fucked on the kitchen floor. My dick may take offense to that, you know."

"Please give your penis my most sincere apologies." Sasuke said, leaning down and kissing Itachi's pelvic bone. "The idea that I dislike getting fucked by you _anywhere _is absolutely absurd."

"I love you..." Itachi mumbled as he felt the warm heat of his brother's orifice around his re-awakening cock. And just like that, it started all over again.

**A/N: You like? I think it's okay, but nothing special. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**I love you for reading! **

**-Beloved**


End file.
